GoldenBoy19
by phayte1978
Summary: Yuri had been lusting over a camboy- GoldenBoy19, throwing money at him at every turn... that was until he ran into DJ Otabek.


_Fuck this guy was hot!_ Yuri thought as he lazily stroked his cock. He had been watching "GoldenBoy19" for months now. Never showed his face, but he sure did show his body. Every evening, around seven, GoldenBoy19 would slowly strip down to his briefs and run his hands sensually over his body. Yuri had subscribed to him long ago, and spent most nights jerking off to him.

GoldenBoy19 has a medium build, but he was very fit and every muscled lined perfectly. Right now, the cam was spanned on his abs, and the black briefs showing an outline of his hard cock. He did not show his cock, Yuri had never seen more than the tip, but that was what kept him coming back. Listening to him moan as his hands ran over his body, over his briefs, just teasing him.

GoldenBoy19 liked to roll over, and pull the fabric of his briefs in tight, showcasing the hard muscles of his ass that Yuri longed to sink his teeth into. Yuri loved that this guy was a tease and didn't just sit there and pretend to tease for the majority of the time, only to jerk off in a matter of minutes- no this guy was different. He slowly moved his hands over his body, clenching each muscle in his body as he did so.

His moan was deep, and his hands were large over the his body. The cam was angled so he could lay on his bed, and arch his back beautifully. The bulge in his underwear distinctive, and if the lighting had been just a bit better, Yuri would bet there was a dark wet spot on those briefs.

Yuri kept sending GoldenBoy19 coins for every deep moan he gave. Those moans had gone straight to his cock each time. Yuri sent more coins, knowing he would to put more money on his online account, but right now, he was so close as GoldenBoy19 ran his hands down his hips and cupped his cock, thrusting.

"Fuck!" Yuri said as he started to jerk harder.

The door to his room opening and Yuri cursed again.

"Dammit, Phichit! Knock!" Yuri said.

"Why? This is so much more fun," Phichit laughed as he came over, "Oh, GoldenBoy19 again huh? I swear you are going to put him through college!"

"Dude, I am in the middle of jerking off here!" Yuri cried out.

Phichit rolled his eyes, "Obviously, but look, before you go wasting all your uncle's money on this faceless guy… which how much do you give him, anyway? I mean, he isn't even showing his dick!"

"None of your damn business!" Yuri growled out, "Plus not everyone goes all cock-out like you do on cam!"

"Hey, only the best of us can pull it off!" Phichit said.

"Don't know why you bother, our place is paid for," Yuri said.

"Yeah, but your uncle gives _you_ an allowance, not me," Phichit said.

"I am sure if you go straddle Uncle Vic's lap on one of his visits, he will fill your pockets," Yuri laughed out. "Told you he likes them young and Asian."

"I am not fucking your uncle for money," Phichit laughed out.

"You jerk off for money," Yuri spit out.

"That is different, asshole! Look, what I came in here for was that there is a Frat Party tonight down off Ferguson. Wanna go?" Phichit asked.

"Why would I want to go?" Yuri asked, feeling his cock grow soft in his hand.

"Well, they just finished initiation week… and there will be a lot of beer and you know what that means!"

"Drunk curious beefcakes giving me shitty hands jobs in a closet? Physically and metaphorically."

"Exactly!" Phichit cried out.

"Wait… are you still stalking that blond?" Yuri asked.

"You know it! Chris should be there. So are you coming with me?" Phichit asked.

"If it means you will leave my damn room and let me finish jerking off, I'll go!" Yuri growled out.

Phichit ran over and kissed his cheek as Yuri growled at him. "Perfect! It is in two hours. I'm going to go run my cam!"

"Get out!" Yuri said.

"Oh! Let me borrow your pink fishnet shirt?" Phichit asked.

"If you get cum all over it again, you are buying me a new one!" Yuri yelled as Phichit dug into his closet.

"Found it! Thanks!" Phichit said before leaving his room.

Yuri growled and went back to his screen. GoldenBoy19 was rubbing one hand on his nipple and another over the bulge in his briefs. _Fuck it_. Yuri sent more coins his way. Something about seeing so much of a guy, but wanting to see so much more, was erotic. This was why he kept coming back to this guy. It was a mystery.

More deep moans and Yuri stroked his cock harder as GoldenBoy19 was getting close. He could tell by the way the moans changed over. They went deeper, more of a rumbling sound through his body.

Yuri stroked harder as he watched GoldenBoy19 thrust his hips and grind his palm over his cock. He knew just a little more and he would be cumming, he wanted to wait to hear that final moan over the speakers of his computer.

Music from Phichit's room started to play and Yuri cursed. Phichit liked to dress up and dance on his cam, drove Yuri crazy.

Back on his screen, the hip thrust were going out of rhythm which meant GoldenBoy19 was almost there. Yuri pulled harder at his cock, upset over his interruption. He liked to time his release with GoldenBoy19's release.

It did not happen though. GoldenBoy19's hips shuttered as a throaty cry came out. Yuri cursed and watched as the body stilled on the screen and it looked like he was turning to face his computer- leaving his face out of the view.

"Oh! TigerMan69, I am you're biggest fan," the deep voice said.

"Fuck!" Yuri said as he spilled into his hand. GoldenBoy19 may not have said his real name, but his screen name was good enough for him.

* * *

After a handful of beers, Yuri had found himself in a bathroom with some guy named Otabek. They had been eye fucking all night. Otabek had a serious look in his eyes and looked like he could really fuck up Yuri's night- he wanted that.

Even as Yuri had some frat boy kissing on his neck, he looked over the guy's shoulder and saw Otabek over at the turntable, playing music with one hand on his headset, the other on the spinner. Yuri liked the music he played, and liked how serious he was when he was mixing. There were times Yuri had thought Otabek was playing music just for him.

Once Otabek had gotten a break, their eyes met again and the he gestured to another room. Yuri pushed the tall guy in the hideous Canadian jacket away from him and followed where Otabek went.

Losing sight of him, Yuri was grabbed by his arm and pulled into a small bathroom. There was one light bulb working in the bathroom and the window was open. It was cold in the drafty bathroom and Yuri found himself being held back against the wall by this man's hands.

"My name is Otabek," he said.

"Yuri."

There was a tongue in his mouth that tasted like the cheap beer at the party and Yuri found his leg wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer. Otabek was not like the usual frat guys around, he seem to know what he was doing. Yuri was so use to half assed drunken hand jobs at these parties, this was refreshing.

It was not long before hands were under his shirt, palming at his skin, unbuttoning his pants. Yuri moaned into Otabek's mouth as the hand dipped into his pants and palmed him over his briefs. It did not take long before he fully hard and Otabek was slipping his pants down. As Otabek fell to his knees, those dark eyes stared up at Yuri as his nose nuzzled over the fabric of his briefs, teasing his cock.

"You going to tease me or blow me?" Yuri asked with a smirk.

"How about I do both?" Otabek asked then turned his mouth onto the fabric, wrapping his lips around his cock, blowing hot air slowly into Yuri's briefs. Otabek's mouth was slow as he mouthed him over and over, slowly, torturously. Yuri had his hands in Otabek's hair, feeling the gel that was holding in in place, messing it up the more Otabek teased him.

Hot breath over his briefs as Yuri moaned and pulled at Otabek's hair. He was not lying when he said he would tease him. Mouthing Yuri's cock lightly over his briefs, Yuri knew his briefs were wet from leaking, but Otabek was not stopping. He was rolling his balls through his briefs then lifting up to lick around his waistband.

"Fuck!" Yuri breathed out.

Otabek had finally grabbed at his briefs and pulled them down his hips to his upper thighs. Yuri moaned when a warm tongue licked him from root to tip, swirling his tongue over his cock head. Yuri was losing his mind in this small poorly lit frat house bathroom.

Small licks around the tip of his cock as Otabek pushed back his foreskin and Yuri moaned more. Otabek would trace his lips with Yuri's cock and stare up at him. Dark eyes simmering as this bore into him. Small sucks as he popped on and off his cock were driving him absolutely insane. Once he fully took Yuri's cock into his mouth, Yuri was almost ready to cum. Crying out, Yuri grabbed his hair harder and thrusted into his willing mouth.

He had to give Otabek credit, he was taking it well for how hard Yuri was thrusting down his throat. Yuri knew something like that would make him gag. He was getting close, looking down to see the tears running out of Otabek's eyes and spit falling from his mouth.

"So fucking good," Yuri breath out, "About… about…"

Otabek had grabbed his hips and fully took Yuri's cock into his mouth as he came down his throat. Yuri cried out and felt his body vibrating as Otabek continued to suck on his spent cock. It almost hurt, but it felt good. When Otabek finally let off his cock and kissed at his hip. Yuri was breathing heavy and thankful he was leaning against a wall.

Feeling the tight suction on his hip, Yuri cursed. "Fuck! Don't mark me!"

A chuckle as Otabek stood back up and looked at Yuri. "I like to mark where I have been."

"Asshole," Yuri breathed out.

Otabek's mouth was back on his. He tasted like cum and beer. Yuri moved his knee between Otabek's legs and started to grind against him. Otabek groaned and Yuri moved his hands down Otabek's body, noticing how fit his body was as he got to his pants and undoing the button.

Yuri turned them so this time, Otabek was against the wall. Kissing around his jaw, Otabek had tilted his head to the side, allowing him better access. Deciding to return the favor, Yuri latched on and sucked hard at the junction between his neck and shoulder. Otabek hissed out as Yuri let off his neck, seeing a dark mark left behind.

"Now I marked you," Yuri said as he smirked at Otabek.

"Asshole," Otabek smirked back at him.

Yuri fell to his knees and peeled Otabek's jeans down, seeing a simple pair of black briefs as his hands ran up Otabek's thighs and hip. They looked oddly familiar, but he had been drinking a little bit and didn't think on it to long. He was not into teasing, and pulled his briefs down. Otabek had his hands in his hair, lightly tugging it.

Otabek was large, larger than what Yuri had expected. Licking the sides and up to the tips, he stared up at Otabek as he lapped at his tip. Otabek's eyes rolled as his head fell back, resting on the wall as he moaned. The moan was a deep rumble that made Yuri's cock twitch. Something nagged at Yuri's head as he slowly took as much as he could of Otabek's cock in his throat.

He had open his mouth as wide as he could, his lips thinned out over Otabek's shaft. It did not take long for his jaw to start ache, but he could taste Otabek leaking in his mouth and hear him moaning loudly. Hands on each side of his face and Otabek was massaging his jaw for him as he continued to bob his head up and down his shaft.

"So close," Otabek moaned out.

Otabek's voice was so deep and laced with lust. Yuri hummed as he took Otabek as far into his mouth that he could and grabbed the base of his cock with hand. He was thankful Otabek did not thrust like he had earlier. Another deep rumbled moan from Otabek and he was releasing into Yuri's mouth.

Between Otabek's cock being so large, cum was slipping out the side of his mouth as he popped off his cock. Being gripped under his arms, Yuri rose back up to Otabek grabbing at him, kissing him deeply. All the cum that was in his mouth, he pushed into Otabek's. Hands were tight in Yuri's hair as Otabek twirled his tongue in Yuri's mouth, chasing his own cum. Even when Otabek pulled back away from him, he licked the last traces of his release off the corners of his lips.

They both stood there for a moment, foreheads touching, just staring at one another. It was one of the hottest things that had ever happen at a frat party for Yuri.

"I gotta go get back to the music," Otabek breathed out before taking Yuri's phone and adding his number to it. "Text me."

* * *

"So you got some last night?" Phichit asked.

Yuri was still in bed, slightly hung over, "Yeah, where the hell did you run off too?"

After his bathroom rendezvous with Otabek, he was not able to find Phichit and ended up drinking with a loud obnoxious frat boy who only talked about himself in third person.

"Oh I was at the party, just getting back in," Phichit said as he laid on bed and half on Yuri.

"Get off me you!" Yuri yelled. "You're heavy!"

Phichit laughed and rolled of Yuri, "So, who was he? Please tell me not that loud Canadian guy."

"Oh hell no," Yuri said. "Though he was trying."

"Well?"

"You know the guy who was DJing?" Yuri asked.

"The short one?" Phicht asked.

"The short one with the amazing body and serious face," Yuri said.

"He seems to be your type," Phichit said.

Yuri shrugged, "I don't even know what my type is."

"You mean that web boy you give way to much money too is not your type? So, are you going to give me details?" Phichit asked as he elbowed him.

"Ugh! Why are you such a damn morning person?" Yuri grumbled out.

"Dude! It is noon!"

"Well fuck… I got that damn paper due Tuesday," Yuri groaned.

"Blah blah, tell me about the DJ," Phichit said.

Yuri knew it was hopeless with Phichit and sat up a bit. "Well his name is Otabek and he gives good head."

"Always a plus," Phichit laughed out.

"Who did you wind up with?" Yuri asked and he grabbed a half empty water bottle by his bed and drank it down.

"You know that blond I've been stalking?" Phichit asked.

"Da, very well… you have only been following him around since last semester." It was true. Yuri had told Phichit his obsession with this Chris guy was starting to get creepy. Phichit had even taken art class he heard Chris was in- Phichit wasn't into art at all.

"Well it all paid off! I knew he would be at the party, and he recognized me from class," Phichit laughed out.

"So your creepy stalker tactic worked?" Yuri asked as he shook his head.

"Told you it would! Spent the night with him!" Phichit exclaimed.

Yuri grunted and looked for his phone. He had forgotten Otabek had given him his number as he was going through his phone.

"I got the DJs number," Yuri said.

"You gonna actually call this one?" Phichit asked.

Yuri shrugged, "Probably not."

It was something Yuri did. He would mess around with a random guy at these parties, get their numbers then avoid seeing them the rest of the semester.

"You really should give one of these guys a chance. Stop waiting for your GoldenBoy19 to appear out of nowhere," Phichit said before hopping off the bed. "I'm gonna run an afternoon delight webcam show. Wanna go out again tonight?"

Yuri groaned and rolled back over on his bed. He would get up later and deal with the day. It was not long before music started to play down the hallway and he figured was best to go and make coffee.

* * *

Yuri had been clicking through the site, but GoldenBoy19 was not on and no one else was catching his attention. Groaning, he shut his laptop and pulled his phone out. He stared at Otabek's number, debating to text. He always hated this part- that first text.

 **Yuri:** _Hey, wanna hang out?_ **Otabek:** _Who is this?_

Yuri cursed. He forgot he did not give Otabek his number. But he was horny and Otabek was hot.

 **Yuri:** _The guy you blew last night._ **Otabek:** _Oh, the one who marked me._ **Yuri:** _That would be the one._ **Otabek:** _I got a gig tonight, want to come?_

Yuri was thinking of other things to do, but this could work. He was horny now and he really wanted more than just jerking off.

 **Yuri:** _That could work, but was hoping for…_ **Otabek:** _Send me your address._

Yuri could work with that and got up to go get a shower. He still had stale beer from last night on him. He liked that Otabek was not bullshitting around. They both knew what they wanted, and Yuri was not in for romance or that shit. He was horny and it seemed Otabek was too.

It was not long after he had gotten out the shower that there was a knock at the door. He did not bother getting all dressed up, joggers and wet hair would have to do. He was tying up his wet hair on top of his head when he went to answer the door.

Otabek looked good. He was standing there in plain jeans, tshirt and a leather jacket. Yuri smirked as he stepped aside, letting Otabek in.

"Nice place," Otabek said as he walked in.

"Yeah, we manage," Yuri said as Otabek slipped his jacket off.

"Hey! Who was at the-" Phichit said as he walked in.

Yuri had to laugh, Phichit was in a miniskirt, and another mesh top as he walked through- a hamster on his shoulder.

"Phichit, this is Otabek, the DJ from last night," Yuri said.

"Oh, so you did call him," Phichit said as he walked forward, looking Otabek up and down.

Yuri rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up. Don't you have something you need to be doing?"

"Nah, just finished my webshow. Figured I'd play some video games now," Phichit said as he sat on the couch, pulling at the hem of his skirt where it had ridden up a bit.

"Well you have fun with that," Yuri said as he took Otabek's hand and pulled him back to his room.

"Your roommate seems nice," Otabek said as Yuri shut his door.

"Yeah, he is a bit much at times," Yuri said. "As long as he keeps his rodents in the cage, he is cool."

"Rodents?" Otabek asked.

"He has a bunch of hamsters in his room."

"Explains the one on his shoulder," Otabek said as he walked closer to Yuri.

"Yeah, sometimes they get loose around here, pisses me off," Yuri growled out.

"We wouldn't want that," Otabek said as he reached out for Yuri and pulled him close. "I'm glad you texted me."

Yuri's body arched into his as Otabek's hand splayed on his lower back. Their mouths met and Yuri melted against Otabek's body. He moaned softly and ran his hands through Otabek's hair. _This_ was what Yuri needed. Not some faceless guy on the internet.

Somehow they made it over to the bed, and Otabek was kissing down his neck, pinching his nipples as Yuri moaned more.

"I wasn't sure you would text me," Otabek said as he nibbled on his neck.

"Don't think too hard on it," Yuri said as he pulled Otabek back up for a kiss and rolled them over.

Yuri was pulling at Otabek's shirt, wanting it off of him. Straddling Otabek's hips, Yuri rolled his hips over Otabek's hearing his deep moan. As he pulled his shirt off, he ran his hands down Otabek's chest, loving how tight and firm his body was. Kissing down Otabek's chest, Yuri worked his mouth further and further down. Licking into his navel, pulling at his jeans.

Otabek lifted his hips as Yuri pulled them down. Looking up, he saw Otabek slightly sitting up, resting on his elbows, his body on display as Yuri started kissing at Otabek's inner thighs. Black briefs again. Yuri had a flash memory in his mind to his camboy he watched- they were very similar, but Yuri knew you could get black briefs at any store.

"I don't think I am done marking you up yet," Yuri mumbled as he worried a spot on the soft flesh of his leg.

"Yuri… don't mark me!" Otabek hissed out as he grabbed at Yuri's hair and pulled his head back off his leg.

"What? Don't want your boyfriend to see?" Yuri smirked at him.

"Don't have one," Otabek said as he pulled Yuri back up to him, pushing their hips together as Otabek kissed him deeply.

Yuri moaned as they were getting hard and their cocks brushed together as Otabek kissed him. Rolling his hips, Yuri twirled his tongue in Otabek's mouth. He wanted to know what Otabek would feel like inside of him. Letting off Otabek mouth, Yuri leaned over, grabbing lube and condoms out his nightstand. Otabek took the lube as Yuri slipped his joggers off, then reaching for Otabek's black briefs, smirking at the pale mark he managed to leave on his inner thigh as he slipped them down.

Otabek had rolled him back over, kissing at his hip, rolling his balls in his hands. Yuri moaned, arching his back up. When Otabek's hand traveled lower, Yuri moaned when a finger slowly entered him.

"You don't have to be gentle with me," Yuri breathed out.

Otabek nodded and licked up his cock as he plunged a second finger in. Yuri cried out, arching his back. Feeling how those thick fingers stretched him, curving to make him see stars. Pushing at his prostate again, Otabek took him deep into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Yuri called out.

Otabek hummed around his cock, as Yuri arched his back at each thrust of his fingers. Scissoring and thrusting, Yuri moaned when another finger entered him. Otabek was sucking his cock so good, Yuri was not going to last like this.

"Fuck! I am not going to last if you keep this up!" Yuri growled.

Otabek popped of his cock and smirked at him, "Can't you get it up more than once?"

"Asshole!" Yuri moaned as Otabek curved his fingers and lightly thrusted them in him. It was not long before Otabek swallowed him back down, and pushing his prostate. Yuri was pulling at his hair, thrashing his head back and forth. It was too much at once and Otabek was not stopping. The tightness inside was building more and more. It would not be much longer and Yuri knew he would be coming.

"AH!" Yuri cried when Otabek started thrusting his fingers harder. The more Otabek finger fucked him, pushing and pulsing his prostate, Yuri found himself coming right into Otabek's mouth.

"Fuck!" Yuri panted out as the fingers left him and Otabek moved up his body and was position over him.

A thumb on his chin had Yuri opening his mouth as Otabek slowly spit his release into his mouth. Their mouths were inches apart as he slowly let the cum and spit mixture slip from his lips into Yuri's mouth. He was breathing hard and those intense eyes were bearing down on him as his own cum filled his mouth. Swallowing his own release, Otabek was kissing him deeply, chasing the bitter taste on his tongue.

"Filthy," Yuri said as Otabek pulled back, reaching for a condom.

Yuri was already spent, laying there as Otabek slowly rolled the condom down his cock, lifting Yuri's legs, folding him in half.

"You are flexible," Otabek stated.

Yuri nodded as Otabek pushed his legs back further, Yuri resting them on his shoulders as he felt the head of Otabek's cock press at him.

"Oh fuck," Yuri breathed out, "Fuck! You are big!"

"I'll go slow," Otabek said as he slowly pushed into Yuri.

Yuri hissed once Otabek was fully bottomed out. He felt so full, and it burned- thankful Otabek had stopped moving for a moment. His entire body was on fire and his cock laid soft against his body. Otabek's eyes were closed as he braced himself on top of Yuri, arms tight and muscles tensed. Running his hands down Otabek's arms, he loved how concentrated Otabek seemed to be.

Otabek started to move and Yuri moaned. He was so full and his body already on edge. It was too much happening since he had just gotten off. Otabek pulled out slowly then slammed back in. Yuri cried out and Otabek did it again. Moving out slowly then pounding back in. He would roll his hips, making Yuri moan, hitting that sensitive spot inside of him.

Moving his legs- spreading them to wrap around Otabek waist, he felt Otabek go in him deeper as he rolled his hips, his cock deep inside. Moans from Otabek were driving him insane, deep and rumbling in his chest. A few more hard thrust, and Otabek pulled all the way out. Yuri groaned but the hands on his hips were turning him over.

Yuri stuck his ass in the air as Otabek slapped down on his ass check, then pushed back in. Otabek was holding his hips hard as he slammed in over and over. He could feel his cock filling back up and hissed as he reached under him, grabbed his cock and stroking it. It almost hurt, but still felt good as he got fully hard again.

Otabek set a brutal pace as he slammed into him, his hands so tight on his hips, Yuri knew he would have marks afterwards. Leaning down, Otabek was biting at his shoulder blades, rolling his hips, letting Yuri feel how deep he was inside.

"Fuck, you feel amazing," Otabek breathed into his back as he lifted back up and help onto him tight.

Yuri was moaning as each thrust was pushing at his prostate, making his cock leak a little bit.

"Come again for me," Otabek said as he slammed hard back in.

Yuri stroked himself harder, feeling himself getting closer with each slam to his abused prostate. Crying out, he spilled out on his hand and the hands on his hips gripped tighter as the trust got erratic then a deep moan escaped Otabek's throat as he plunged deep, holding still. His hips were shaking as he released.

Pulling out, Otabek rolled the condom off, tying it off and tossing to the waste bin in Yuri's room. Falling to the bed on his back, Otabek reached for Yuri, pulling him to his chest. They were both sweaty, and Yuri found Otabek's body warm.

"You coming to my gig tonight?" Otabek asked as he ran his fingers up and down Yuri's back.

Yuri was blissed out and not thinking rationally, "Sure."

Wrapping his arms around a sweaty Otabek, Yuri curled in as they both held one another and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Yuri and Phichit were getting drinks at the bar as the music pounded around them. Once Phichit heard they were headed to one of the top clubs in town, he had to come along.

"So you two were loud," Phichit said with a wink.

Yuri smirked, "Turn your headset louder then."

"I took them off!" Phichit laughed out, "You were screaming!"

"You are such a pervert!" Yuri said as they took shots and grabbed beers. Otabek was at the DJ booth and Yuri said he would get a him a drink. "Let's go watch him a bit. He looks hot at his DJ booth."

"I think you found someone to replace your cyber boyfriend," Phichit said.

"Oh shut up!" Yuri said, "He wasn't even online today."

"Oh pity," Phichit said. "I texted Chris, he said he would meet me here."

"At least you aren't stalking him anymore," Yuri said.

"Look! It all worked ok? I spent the night with him _and_ got his number," Phichit said,

"Does he know you are a camboy?" Yuri asked.

"Hasn't come up yet," Phichit said with a blush.

Yuri shook his head and went over where Otabek was, stepping up to his DJ booth, handing him a beer.

"Thank babe," Otabek said as he drank back half the beer, handing to Yuri, then went back to his soundboard.

"Oh this is neat," Yuri said as he got closer.

"No liquids on the table," Otabek said.

"Oh right," Yuri went and set the beers off to the side then went back where Otabek was.

"Wanna try?" Otabek asked.

"I wouldn't know how," Yuri said.

"Here," Otabek said as he slipped off his headphones, putting them on Yuri then moving Yuri in front of hims. Taking his hands, Otabek guided Yuri's hands to the board. "Feel the music."

Yuri had no idea what he was doing, he was more concerned with Otabek pressed against him and the music vibrating through them. There were so many buttons and knobs, but Otabek seem to know where to put his hands, guiding him.

Otabek had let go of one of his hands, his hand moving to the crotch of his pants. Yuri felt how hard Otabek was behind him, his cock pressed hard into his bottom as he palmed him.

"Are you playing me, or the music?" Yuri asked.

"Both," Otabek said as he rolled his hips behind him.

Yuri closed his eyes, letting the music fill him as Otabek grinded behind him. He was thankful for the soundboard blocking most their bodies as Otabek continued to palm him over his jeans, making his cock throb. The more the bass strummed around them, the more Otabek pressed his palm on Yuri, rubbing his cock up and down to the beat of the music.

"I gotta change the song," Otabek said as he kissed at Yuri's neck, pressing harder onto his ass.

Yuri moaned and Otabek reach around the soundboard to his laptop, punching away at the keys. Then slipping the headset off Yuri, he grabbed his hand and pulled him off the DJ.

"What?" Yuri yelped as he was pulled.

Otabek did not say anything but pushed them into the bathroom then into a stall and locked the door.

"You're driving me crazy," Yuri growled as he pulled Otabek to him into a kiss.

Hands were already undoing his pants, as Yuri bit at Otabek's lower lip. A growl from Otabek as his hand went into the waistband on his briefs, grabbing his cock. They could hear people coming in and out of the bathroom and Yuri moaned.

"Keep it quiet," Otabek whispered in his ear as he stroked his cock again, making Yuri moan.

A hand tightly over his mouth has Yuri opening his eyes wide, staring at Otabek. He had brought his hand up to his mouth, spitting into it, wrapping his hand back around Yuri's cock.

"I said keep it down," Otabek growled out, stroking him harder.

What Otabek did not know, what that Yuri could not be quiet. Even with a hand over his mouth, he was still moaning though it was muffled. Using his hands, he reached to undo Otabek's pants, grabbing his cock.

Otabek took his hand off his mouth and kissed him as Yuri started stroking him harder. They were not trying to prolong anything, they just needed to get off. Hands were tight and they were sucking the air from each other's lungs as they quickly pulled at each other's cock. Hitching in breath, Yuri felt where Otabek's cock pulsed then came all over his hand. It was seconds afterwards Yuri moaned loudly and was spilling, shooting cum all over them.

Breathing heavy, Otabek kissed him again and pulled back to grab some tissues for them.

"You made a mess," Otabek laughed out as he cleaned off the bottom of his shirt.

"Your fucking fault," Yuri growled as he cleaned his hand up and his stomach.

Otabek chuckled and kissed him. "I'll just tuck my shirt in."

"Just take the damn thing off," Yuri smirked.

"They do have a dress code here," Otabek said.

"I don't think they will mind a hot DJ, topless and spinning music!" they heard from the other side of the door.

"Phichit! What the fuck?" Yuri said as he stepped out the stall.

Phichit was leaned against the wall, laughing. "You two are so damn obvious! I just came to let you know I am leaving with Chris."

"Yeah fine, give me the car keys then," Yuri said.

Phichit handed over the keys and kissed Yuri on the cheek. "Don't wait up!"

* * *

It had been a week and GoldenBoy19 had not been online for over a week. Yuri hated that he was concerned over a faceless camboy. He had logged onto the site and sent a message. He felt a little guilty as he had been hanging out with Otabek a lot lately, and had not thought too much of his internet crush- till he realized he had not been online for awhile.

 **TigerMan69** : _Hoping all is well._

Otabek had walked back in his room, water bottles for each of them.

"Hey, when did you say your test was?" Otabek asked.

"Two days… and I don't understand shit about it. If I fail, my uncle will fucking kill me," Yuri growled.

Otabek had gotten his phone and punched out something then put his phone back in his pocket. Settling onto the bed, he looked over the notes Yuri had.

"Well I took this class last year, let's see if we can get you caught up," Otabek said.

Yuri was at his desk and a message popped on his computer.

 **GoldenBoy19:** _Appreciate the concern. All is well._

"Yeah, maybe if you help I can pass this damn class," Yuri said.

 **TigerMan69** : _Ok good. I may not be on much, I have met someone._

Yuri had to be honest with himself. He had a great man right in his room with him. He did not need a faceless internet guy when all he had to do was reach out and touch Otabek. This was all new to Yuri. He did one night stands, he did random hand jobs in frat houses, he never did repeats. Though with Otabek it was different. He was laid back, he was not in the way, and they got along very well.

 **GoldenBoy19** : _Best of luck! I am deleting my account, but I wish you all the best._

Yuri was glad Otabek could not see his screen, plus Otabek seemed to be involved on his phone as it was. Yuri had tried to respond back, but the account had already been deactivated. He knew it was silly, Otabek was a few feet away, yet he felt sad- pissed off. How did he just delete his account like that?

Yuri's breath hitched and he heard Otabek start to get off the bed. Closing the web page he was on, he went back to his notes as Otabek pulled him over to the bed. Yuri did not feel like talking and just curled to Otabek's side.

"Yuri, you ok?" Otabek asked.

Yuri nodded but did not look up. Instead he held onto Otabek.

"Come on, let's go over these notes," Otabek said as he patted Yuri's back.

* * *

They had books all out on the bed, soda cans on the night table, half empty pizza box on his desks as Yuri was laid out laughing.

"Seriously! I am telling you it works!" Otabek said.

"You just turned all my notes into filthy limericks!" Yuri laughed out.

"Exactly! Now sing them, and you have the answers," Otabek said as he leaned against Yuri's headboard.

Yuri and Otabek were singing out dirty limericks till Yuri's sides hurt. He knew he would pass the test now.

"Let's clean this mess up," Otabek said and they got to getting everything put away.

"Hey Yuri!" Phichit yelled from the other side of the door.

"What?" Yuri yelled.

"Your camboy deleted his profile!" Phichit said as he opened the door then he saw Otabek and his eyes went wide.

"You're fucking dead," Yuri growled out.

Phichit yelped and took off running down the hallway to his room, locking himself in.

"I didn't know he was here! You usually have a sock on your door knob!" Phichit yelled through his door.

"We weren't fucking!" Yuri said as he pounded on Phichit's door. "Open the fucking door so I can kick your ass!"

"I didn't know your boyfriend was here!" Phichit yelled.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Yuri yelled as he continued to pound the door.

"Oh, I'm not?" Otabek asked behind him.

Yuri stopped beating on Phichit's door and turned around. Otabek just stood there, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well… um… I mean…" Yuri stammered out.

"So then what is all this?" Otabek asked.

"I didn't want to assume anything!"

Otabek just stood there, staring at him. Yuri felt small in the hallway as those dark eyes seemed to look through him.

"So, your camboy?" Otabek asked.

Yuri shrugged. "I haven't watched him since we fooled around," Yuri admitted.

"Who was he?" Otabek asked.

"I… I don't know," Yuri said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Otabek asked.

"I don't know! I never saw his face!" Yuri yelled.

"He just threw him a ton of money!" Phichit yelled behind his door.

"Dammit Phichit! I'm murdering you and all your hamsters!" Yuri yelled and he banged at Phichit's door again.

A hand on his shoulder had Yuri turning back around.

"Yuri, who was he?" Otabek asked.

Yuri shook his head.

"GoldenBoy19!" Phichit yelled out.

"Fuck! Phichit! I'm kicking you out!" Yuri yelled.

"Wait…" Otabek said as he looked at Yuri. Cocking his head to the side, Otabek had a look of confusion on his face.

"What?" Yuri growled.

"TigerMan69?" Otabek asked.

Yuri gasped and covered his mouth with his hand, nodding his head.

Otabek shook his head and laughed.

"We are dumbasses," Otabek laughed out.

"I am not following… how did you know who I was?" Yuri asked.

"Yuri! That was me!" Otabek said, "GoldenBoy19 is me!"

"No shit! OH MY GOD!" Phichit yelled from behind his door.

Otabek grabbed Yuri and started to kiss him. Phichit opened his door and started to cheer.

"I'm still going to kill Phichit," Yuri muttered onto Otabek's lips.

"I think you need to thank him," Otabek said.

"Oh let me be the best man at your wedding!" Phichit exclaimed.

Yuri laughed, and started to kiss Otabek again.


End file.
